1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter. In particular, it relates to a pedal scooter with enhanced stability and durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional scooter comprises a frame 11, a steering rod 12 and a pair of wheels 13; wherein the steering rod 12 is pivoted to the frame 11, and a handlebar 121 is disposed on the steering rod 12. The pair of wheels 13 is pivotally coupled to two sides of the frame 11; one of the wheels 13 is connected to the steering rod 12 for controlling the moving direction of the scooter. In operation, the user first propels the scooter to move forwards, when the moving speed becomes slower the user kicks on the ground with one foot to propel again. The aforesaid movement is repeated again and again to maintain the speed of the scooter. However, propelling with one foot has limitation in increasing the speed of the scooter; in addition, the balance of the scooter with one foot is not stable.
Accordingly, there is a prior art disclosed a power scooter with an improved transmission structure. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the power scooter 2 comprises a frame 21, a pair of wheels 22 connected to the frame 21, a handlebar 23, an elastic body 25, a pedal assembly 26 and a one-way transmission bearing 27. The pedal assembly 26 comprises two pedals 261 disposed to both sides of the frame 21, and a transmission sprocket 262 extending from the pedals 261 and engaged with the one-way transmission bearing 27. Further, the one-way transmission bearing 27 and the wheel 22 are coupled together; therefore, while the one-way transmission bearing 27 rotates in a specific direction, it also rotates the wheel 22. Along with the elastic body 25 set between said frame 21 and said pedals 261, the pedals 261 will then be stepped repeatedly in operation.
While in use, repeat stepping on the pedals 261 drives the transmission sprocket 262 and the one-way transmission bearing 27 to rotate in a specific direction, which in turn further rotates the wheels 22 forwards. However, due to the two pedals 261 disposed on both sides of the frame 21, the space for standing is quite limited.
Due to the limited space for standing, it is quite difficult for a user to step on the pedals 261 for forward moving. While a user steps on the pedals 261 repeatedly, the frame 21 will be out of balance and shake. In addition, because the wheels 22 of conventional scooter are over small, safety becomes a concern.